


The Little Girl (Larry Stylinson+Punk Louis)

by 4EvaYoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EvaYoung/pseuds/4EvaYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been married for a year now.Harry and Louis adopted little 2 month old Gracie.<br/>What happen's when Louis's dark past come's to haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis and Harry were sitting in bed talking about random things till Harry said the words Louis always wanted to hear."I want to adopt a child" Louis was so extaticed.Louis looked in to Harry's eyes."Yea I want to too".Harry didn't want to force this on Louis."Are you sure Louis,I mean I don't want to force things on you"Louis really did want a child he just didn't know if Harry wanted to but now their on the same page."How bout we go tomorrow"Louis said but Harry wanted to go later."But Louis I want to go now!"Harry pleaded."But it's only 9:56"Louis complained."Please Louis Please!"Harry kept pleading till Louis gave in."Fine we can go at 12:00, O.k"Louis was tired.He just wanted to have a lazy day with Harry for once.Louis work's at Vans.When he wasn't at work he was tired,Harry was working so they rarely had personal time.Harry work's at the Cheese Cake Factory.  
  
They lived in a house in London.[The house](http://www.estateagentslive.net/pchomesdata/APPARENTPROPERTIES2/PHOTOS/appa2-000313-p-w-3p70wdpwr.jpg).[The kitchen](http://property.images.themovechannel.com/cache/7217/5466048/img_4.jpg).[The living room](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_EcnS4VWJ3Mg/TJzzwg8u8vI/AAAAAAAAE8k/jDPCRkNvn7k/s1600/Living%20Room%20Decorating%20Ideas.jpg).[The bathroom](http://www.ramforhomes.com/images/10984/2-Maison-Parc-Court/vaughan-condo-bathroom.jpg). .[Guest room.](http://www.hekco.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Small-Bedroom-Design-Wallpaper-Decoration-and-Chandelier.jpg)[Louis and Harry's room.](http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/01/fc/07/67/medium-sized-bedroom.jpg)  
 "Can I at least get a couple hours of sleep with you"Louis said to Harry who was cuddling with Louis.  
  
"Louis,Louis wake up"Harry said while shaking a fast asleep,snoring Louis."Harry I'm up,I'm up"Louis said while sitting up.Harry jolted down the stairs and to the kitchen.Louis went to take a shower.Once Harry and Louis were done eating they got their shoes on and into the car."Louis,how old do you want the baby to be,a boy or a girl,potty trained,can talk?"Harry bombarded Louis with questions.He was bouncing in his seat.Louis smiled ear to ear because of Harry's excitement."How about we get a really little one about 3 months so we can explore what baby's are like"Louis wanted to know how it was to be a parent and see the baby's first step's,word's,sitting up and many  more thing's."I like that Louis,I like that"  
Harry said and intertwined their hands.  
  
They walked into the semi-big orphanage.Harry was nervous.What happened if they didn't find the child Louis was looking for.Would he not want a child if he didn't get what he wanted.Louis sensed Harry was nervous because of his sweaty palms."Harry relax every thing will be fine"Louis reassured Harry.They went to the office."Hello how many I help you"A girl about in her mid thirty's asked."Um we were looking to adopt a child"Louis said as they sat in the chairs  infront of the desk."  
"Boy or girl"  
"Girl"  
"How old"  
"About 3 months"  
"Well we have one little girl but she is 2 months is that ok"  
"Yea that perfect"  
"Go to the third floor,take a left and their should be a door that says 'nursery' on it.There should be a nurse in there ask for a child named Gracie"The lady said and Louis and Harry walked to their destination.  
  
"Are you excited Harry"Louis said to to younger boy."Hell yea I am.Are you?"Harry said enthusiastically,as they walk hand in hand dodging kids that were going up and down the stairs."Yea I wonder what she looks like?"Louis said.They both got to the nursery room.There was a younger lady in the room changing a babies diaper. "Excuse me miss"Harry said as he let go of Louis's hand and tapped her on her shoulder. "Oh...uh...hi..how may I help you?" "Were here to see a little baby Gracie?"Harry said."Follow me"She said and we walked across the room."This is Gracie"The woman spoke.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have been married for a year now.Harry and Louis adopted little 2 month old Gracie.  
> What happen's when Louis's dark past come's to haunt him?

 

~3'rd person P.O.V~  
"This is Gracie"The woman spoke as she cradling the sleeping baby girl in her arms.  
She was so small and fragile looking.   
The lady put Gracie in Harry's arm's.  
He was careful,so he woudn't drop the cute little baby.  
"She so precious"Harry  said with tear's in his eyes.  
Just watching Harry almost made Louis cry.  
"Do you think she's the one?"  
Harry asked looking up at Louis.  
"Definitely"

~~~~~~~

Louis and Harry were waiting in the woman's office for Gracie's paper work and stuff she needed.  
"O.k sorry it took me long.By the way my name is Emily."  
She said sticking her hand out at Louis and Harry.  
They shook her hand.  
Gracie was calmly sleeping in Harry's arms.  
"This is Gracie's paper work"She said handing Louis a giant yellow packet of papers  
Louis looked through the paper's.  
"Why dosen't she have a last name?"Louis questioned.  
"Oh right...she dosnt have a last name cause we never found her real parent's"  
"That's sad"Harry commented.  
"Most of them don't"  
"So you guy's can put your last name if you want"  
"Yea you wanna do that?"Louis asked Harry.  
"Yea I think it would fit her name perfectly.Stylinson"Harry said.  
"Stylinson huh"Emily said with a smile.  
"Yea it's are last name's together"Harry said proudly.Louis giggled at Harry.  
"Ok thanks you..Here is my card incase you change you mind of if anything happens and her clothes and a few diapers.  
I would still by stuff thought"Emily handed Louis the stuff.  
"We would never change our mind"Harry said looking down,smiling at the sleeping baby,in his arms.  
"You two will be great father's and I trust you guy's"Emily said smiling at them.  
"Thank you.Will check up with you once were settled in."  
Harry called out before walking out of the adoption place,with Louis following behind him.  
"Harry...we don't have a car seat"  
Louis said nervously.  
"It's ok Louis I'll just sit in the back with Gracie"Harry said excitedly.  
Harry just loved the idea of a child in the house.He always loved children,that's why he was the woman in the relationship.  
Louis loved children too.He had 4 sister's,so he was use to children in the house.  
Harry got in the back with Gracie and Louis got in the driver's seat.  
He drove to "Baby's R' Us".

They got into the baby store and started to look for the basic things.  
Louis was holding Gracie.  
Harry was pushing the car,grabbing things from each side of the rows.  
He got the bottles,diapers,wipes,blankets,pacifiers,  
burp cloth's and baby powder.  
Gracie started to get fussy so Louis decided to bounce her in his arms lightly.  
She started to wince and made a cute little 'Im about to cry baby face'.  
"Hey baby can we hurry this up please Gracie's getting mad"  
Louis said.Gracie started to cry.  
Louis started to shush her.  
Trying to sooth her but she kept crying.  
"Harry please!"  
Louis said complaining.  
"Ok Louis wait all we need is clothes and a carrier and stroller."  
Harry said getting annoyed with Louis.  
They quickly got a [matching car seat and stroller set](http://fandete.info/toys/letimage.php?fl=94x5r4k43314p2n416o424m4f4o5m4l4v5o454y5c4l4s5k404c4l4d4t2s4v4j414q4b4x5n426n49464z384n4d4265374z5a4k513w2543394a4r203k5x2c484x264f4z2p2331394u224c4232423b4b4c454448413j21633u224p2u3843394w2v2u3i45334r2k22623344303o21323w2j2r3y284x3x2c4z2u2x244x2q2f4u594),clothes and left the store.

 

~~~~~~~~  
Louis and Harry got home with a crying Gracie in the carrier.  
Harry got Gracie out of the seat and held her.  
"What's wrong Gracie"  
He said looking at her beautiful blue eyes.  
She started to cry very loudly.  
Harry checked her diaper.Sure enough it was full.  
"Louis her diaper is full"Harry said while shaking his head.  
"What I didn't do anything"  
Louis said innocently while shrugging his shoulders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Quotev to see the picture's of Gracie and stuff.


End file.
